Where am I? And who are you?
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: After 5 months of being stuck with Dr Eggman, Sonette finally gives in to him since no one has come to her recused, not even Sonic her brother. Eggman then puts her in a statics pod. Thousand of years later a group of teenagers find her, how will Sonette cope knowing everyone she loves is gone and what is Mobius like now
1. Chapter 1

It's a cold, raining day in Mystic Lake. The rain is pouring down and the ground is muddy and slippery. Running through the forest is Sonette the Hedgehog. Sonette is running away from Dr Eggman and his robots. She is badly hurt and kept falling over, so she's coved in mud, but every time she fell down she used all her energy to get up and run. She doesn't have much energy so she couldn't run her normal speed. She then fell down a muddy hill, screaming. She then fell and landed in a big mud puddle down at the bottom of it and she got up and ran. She then ran into something hard which made her fall back and land on her back. She sat up and saw Metal Sonic, staring at her. Sonette quickly got up and ran off the other way. Then Metal Sonic appears in front of her and Sonette slides in the mud to stop and landed on her side. She went to get up and run, but Metal Sonic then grabs Sonette's feet and drags her throw the mud and puddles. Sonette didn't give up just yet. She tried grabbing logs or vines or anything, but it all failed. She then breaks down in tears as she just lay on her belly. It's been 5 months since Metal Sonic captured her, 5 months stuck with Eggman, 5 months of the torturing and the pain. No one has saved her, no one knows she's missing, not even Sonic her brother. She then saw them going into Eggman's base. Metal Sonic drag her to a lab room and throw her onto a cold metal table and strap her down with leather straps. She felt straps around her ankles, wrists and the top of her head. She couldn't move and she didn't care anymore. She then saw Eggman standing over her, smiling. He then put on some rubber gloves and the sound they made when he let them go made her flinch. Eggman notices that and saw she's shacking. He smiles grow bigger

"I see you're scared" Eggman said proud, like he won a prize or something. Sonette ignored him "My deals stands, surrender and I will not hurt you anymore or torture" he offers. Every day for the last 5 months he reminds her of that deal, and she always say no. Hoping, praying Sonic will save her, but she's given up on him. She then looks at Eggman who is holding a scalpel

"No, he will come" Sonette said trying to believe herself "He will come"

"Well then where is he" Eggman said as he sat the scalpel near Sonette's neck "It's been 5 months, he doesn't love you, and he never did. Now my deal"

"I…I surrender" Sonette said as she starts to cry, knowing she just made the biggest mistake in her life. Eggman smiles and sits the scalpel down and takes all the straps off but the ones around her ankles. Sonette then sits up and looks at Eggman.

"Good choice my dear hedgehog" Eggman said

"What do you want from me?" Sonette asks with fear in her voice and Eggman picks a syringe filled with lust red liquored in it. Then Metal Sonic walks in and grabs her arms. "Let me go!" she screams as loud as she could

"Quite, this won't hurt, much" Eggman said as he places the syringe in her neck. Sonette screams as she felt the liquored run throw her vains, then she felt limp as a rag doll and Metal Sonic laid her down "Do it" Eggman said and Metal Sonic nods and cuts Sonette shirt and pants off and Eggman took her gloves, shoes and socks off. Eggman then picks Sonette up bridle style and he walks off. Sonette tried to move, tried to speak, but she couldn't do anything. Then Eggman walks into a room with a pod in the middle and he walks up the step-ladder he has and sits Sonette in it. He then put Sonette's arms into an 'X' and she closes her eyes, knowing she can't stop him. Eggman the closed the pod and smiles as he looks throw the glass door. He then hit a few buttons and turns the statics pod on. He then turns he pod upright as Metal Sonic walks in.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Metal Sonic asks and Eggman smiles

"Yes I am Metal Sonic" Eggman said walking over to him. "Seal the room shut" he said walking out. Metal Sonic looks at Sonette and walks up to her

"We will meet again" Metal Sonic said placing his hand on the glass. He then turns off the power, leaving a small amount for the pod. He then walks out and seals the door shut. Then Metal Knuckles and a punch of robots walk pass and he follows them to find Eggman.


	2. Chapter 2

Thousands of years later a bunch of teenagers are walking down the hallways of Eggman's base. It is dark, cold, wet, rusting and slowly falling apart. They all have torches and are looking around.

"Why are we here Strom?" a rabbit asks. She has light brown fur with light pink fur surrounding eye areas, top of head and ear tips, yellow eyes and she is wearing jeans, black boots, silver belt, a blue top and white gloves. Then a hedgehog stops walking and looks at her. He has light grey and has 6 spikes on the back of his head pointing down with the tips of them are lust red, lust red and he is wearing black, red, blue, and gold boots with a ruby red gem, a black belt and white gloves with gold cuffs.

"We are doing this Margaret to find something" Strom said smiling

"Strom, there is nothings here" a wolf said. He has light grey fur with white and orange strips and is wearing green army boots white gloves with gold cuffs.

"That's what you say Pain" the other rabbit said. He has light grey fur with light blue surrounding eye areas, top of head and ear tips, light blue eyes and he is wearing a brown belt, black boots, black drench cloak and white glove.

"Thanks Max, now come on" Strom said as he started walking and the others follow. Then a swallow walk around the corner. He has green fur, blue green eyes and is wearing black boots, black belt and white gloves. "Oh hey Samuel, what did you find" Strom asks and then a yellow hedgehog walks around. She has long blue hair that goes down to her hips, pink eyes and she is wearing a red dress, red headband, white gloves, red boots. Then a chao flies above her. He is white and has sky blue markings at the tip of its head, hands, feet and tail, bulb-shaped head, pinks eyes, a floating, sky blue ball shape hovering above the tip-top of her head that changes appearance corresponding to his emotions, black butterfly-like wings and a small circular tail.

"Well your sister and Sky" Samuel said

"Ocean, what on Mobius are you doing here?" Strom asks walking over to her

"I wanted to be with you big brother" Ocean said smiling.

"Fine, but stay close and don't wonder off" Strom said

"We won't" Ocean said

"Chao chao" Sky said agreeing to Ocean.

"Let's go" Strom said and the walks off. Then Ocean saw a small corridor lading to a door. Sky then flies down and Ocean follows him.

"Wait for me Sky" Ocean said. Strom then heard her and looks back to see her missing. He then runs back and sees her walking up to a door. He then saw the words 'Statics Pod' above the door and he walks up to it

"Hey guys! Ocean and Sky have found something!" Storm shouts and the others walk back over.

"Let's smash it open" Max said walking up to it

"Stop!" a female voice shouts. Then a human girl walks up. She has tan skin, blond hair that's pulled back into a pony tail with a pink ribbon, brown eyes and she is wearing a black skirt, a red top, black shoes and white gloves.

"Yes Lucinda" Max said

"If you smash the door you could smash something else too. Samuel, could you?" Lucinda said Samuel nods

"Great get Mr Telekinesis to open the door" Max said. Samuel gives him a death glare and then walks to the door. He then the door opens and they saw a statics pod in the middle of the room, you couldn't see in it throw the fogged up glass. They then walk up to it and Strom smiles and looks at the others

"Is this nothing?" he asks

"We'll see" Margret said walking up to it and wipes the top of the machine and everyone went into shock. They saw a blue hedgehog in it.

"Ok Samuel, hold the pod and Mr Muscles can get it off the stand." Lucinda said

"Oh yeah" Max said and Samuel holds the pod while Max bakes the stands and then Samuel lays it down. Then they all walk around it.

"Lucinda, key pad here" Strom said shining his torch on it. Lucinda runs over and smiles

"This is old, but luckily I can open it" Lucinda said as she started to play with it. Then the glass clears up and the saw the hedgehog was only wearing a bra and undies. "Max" Lucinda said as she opens the pod and Max takes his cloak off and coves the hedgehog up.

"Oh the poor girl" Ocean said. Then they saw she's waking up.

"Ok back off" Strom said as she opens her eyes and Strom sees she has emerald green eyes that sparkle in the light. "Hey what's your name?" he asks and she looks at him

"Sonette" Sonette said softly

"Sonette, my name is Strom and these are my friends" Strom said and Sonette looks around. She then falls unconscious and Strom looks at the others worried. He then picks her up bridle style and Lucinda made sure Max's cloak covers her.

"We'll take her to my place" Margate said and everyone nods

"Let's get moving" Strom said and they all walk off. They then walk out and jump in the van and headed off. Strom still has Sonette and he couldn't stop looking at her. They then made it to Margate's house and took her to her room. Then they laid her down on the bed and place a blanket over her so Max could have his cloak back. Then Margate mum's walk in

"Who's this?" she asks

"Her name is Sonette and that's all we know" Margate said

"Uses went into the base, didn't uses?" Margate asks

"It was my idea Miss Rabbit, don't blame them" Strom said

"Well I better make something for lunch" Margate's mum said walking off

"I'll get her some water, for when she wakes up." Margate said walking out

"I wonder how long she was in there for" Max said as Ocean walks over and standing next to her.

"I can't get over that she has blue fur. No one has blue fur anymore" Ocean said "People have blue hair and blue eyes, but never fur" she then added

"Good point sis" Strom said "We'll ask her what year it was for her when she got put in and Lucinda can do the math" he then said

"Hey" Lucinda said

"She might been in the time when there were more Mobians than humans" Samuel said

"Yeah, now it's the other way around" Lucinda said

"Thanks for the reminder" Strom said as Margate walks in with a glass jug filled with cold water and an empty glass. She then sits them down on the bedside table and sighs

"What's wrong?" Lucinda asks

"Mum wants to take her to the hospital" Margate said "I brought us time and said we should wait till her wakes up and she agreed" she then added.

"So we wait" Strom said kneeling down next to the bed.

"I hope she wakes up soon" Ocean said

"Chao chao" Sky said agreeing to Ocean

"I hope so too" Strom said. Hours later Sonette wakes up "She's awake" Strom said as Sonette sat up and holds the blanket up "Hey, you're safe" he then said

"Where am I?" Sonette asks softly and Margate walks up to her

"You're at my place, my name is Margate and your already met Strom" Margate said "And there's Ocean, Sky, Max, Lucinda and Pain" she said pointing at them.

"Uh hi" Sonette said shyly

"Ok I have one question, what year was it when you got put in that pod?" Lucinda asks

"Uh 2012" Sonette said softly and everyone went into shock.

"Oh boy, Sonette the year is 5012, you have been in there for 3 thousand years" Strom said and Sonette went into shock and then looks down at her lap and lets her ears fold flat

"Meaning they're gone" Sonette said softly

"Who?" Ocean asks

"Everyone" Sonette said and Strom looks around at his friends "My friends, my brothers, my sister, everyone I ever loved is gone" she said looking at Ocean

"I am so sorry Sonette" Strom said and Sonette's ears pop up.

"For what, you have nothing to be sorry for. I guess my brothers never found me" Sonette said

"Is there anything I can get you?" Strom asks

"No, there isn't" Sonette said shaking her head

"You look tried, you should rest" Lucinda said and Sonette nods and lays down and closes her eyes "Let's go to the lounge room" Lucinda said "Ocean can you stay?" she then asks

"Yer, uses go" Ocean said and Strom, Samuel, Margate, Max, Lucinda and Pain walks out to the lounge room and sit down

"So we have a huge problem" Margate said "And this is huge" she then added

"Yeah, if she's really from the year 2012, people are going to talk" Strom said

"There's nothing left from that time because of the war that happen 2 thousand years ago and people believe nothing was left from that time" Lucinda said "Meaning she can tell us about her life"

"Yeah and scientist would love the same thing" Max said

"Plus we have the war going on between Mobians and humans" Pain said

"He's right, no one must tell anyone about Sonette or anything to Sonette until I say so, got it?" Strom said

"Got it" Margate, Max, Samuel, Lucinda and Pain said at the same time.

"Well that's good, now we need to get her some clothes, Margate?" Storm said

"I have some clothes that might fit her" Margate said as her mum walks in

"So any news from Sonette?" she asks

"Well yer, but you have to promise not to tell anyone mum" Margate said

"Ok, I promise I won't" Margate's mum said

"Well we found her in a statics pod and she's been in it for 3 thousand years. Meaning before the war and the year was 2012. How cool is that" Strom said

"Oh my, poor girl" Margate's mum said "She must be upset, knowing everyone she loved is gone"

"Well yer, but she said she's fine" Max said

"Would you tell people you don't know the truth on how you are feeling?" Margate's mum asks

"Well…no" Max said

"See, she properly isn't" Margate's mum said

"Can she live with us?" Margate asks and her mum went into shock but then smiles

"Of course she can"

"Thanks mum" Margate said giving her a hug "You're the best"

"You remember that" Margate's mum said

"Now we go and sit with her till she wakes up" Strom said and they walk upstairs and saw Sonette still asleep

"How is she" Margate asks

"Still sleeping, even though she's slept for over 3 thousand years" Ocean said as Margate's mum walks in

"So what do we do, the poor dear has lost everyone she's loved" Margate's mum said

"Well we have to get her use to the world and the rules" Strom said

"This isn't going to be easy on her so we have to keep an eye on her and someone must be with her at all time" Margate said

"I agree" Margate's mum said

"Me too" Strom said

"But we have school tomorrow" Max said

"I can fake sick and come here" Lucinda said

"Can you?" Margate's mum asks

"Yeah, my parents and sibling are never home. Or I can just not go to school" Lucinda said and Margret's mum looks at her unsure "Don't worry, my parents wouldn't care" she then said

"And I can come, I barely go to school anyway" Pain said

"Ok, well it is getting late so me and Margate will look after her till then" Margate's mum said

"Right, let's go guys and girls" Strom said. Then Strom, Ocean, Sky, Max, Pain, Lucinda and Samuel walk out

"You think she'll be alright" Margate asks

"I don't know, we have to wait till she wakes up" Margate's mum said "We better leave her" she then said

"I want to be here when she wakes up" Margate said sitting on the foot of the bed

"Ok, but don't wake her, she has to wake up by herself" Margate's mum said

"Yes mum" Margate said. Margate's mum then walks out. Margate stares at Sonette, waiting for her to wake up. When Sonette woke up she could smell something amazing. She then sat up; keeping the blanket up and saw Margate "You're awake" Margate said smiling

"Uh yeah" Sonette said as Margate walks over to her wardrobe and pulls out a purple dress and throws it at her

"Get dress and come down" Margate said walking out and closing the door. Sonette sighs as she stands up and puts the dress on. The dress came down to her knees and the straps wraps around her neck. Sonette then slowly walks out and down the stairs. Sonette then saw an older rabbit walking to her. Sonette stops walking as the rabbit approach her

"Hello Sonette" Margate's mum said "I'm Margate's mum"

"Uh hi" Sonette said shyly

"Come with me and we will have dinner" Margate's mum said grabbing Sonette's arm and they walk off. They then walk into the kitchen and Sonette sat on the bench

"Thank you Miss Rabbit" Sonette said

"Oh you are welcome dear, how are you feeling?" Margate's mum asks

"I'm fine" Sonette lied and Margate's mum saw right through it

"No you're not, but I understand. You're not a type to talk about your feelings, expertly to people you don't know" Margate's mum said

"Yeah that's it, sorry" Sonette said

"Don't be, after what you have been through I don't blame you. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I am here" Margate's mum said and Sonette smiles

"Thanks you" Sonette said. Margate's mum then served dinner and they sat down and had it. After dinner Sonette sat on the stairs, thinking about the touter lesions Eggman put her through and then she felt a shiver down her spine. Then she saw Margate's mother standing in front of her

"Come with me Sonette" she said as Sonette stands up. They then walk off to a bedroom and Sonette sighs. She saw a white wardrobe, a double bed, a chair, a desk with paper, a lamb, pencils on it, a wooden chest at the foot of the bed and 2 bedside table on each side of the bed "This is your room now" Margate's mum said walking to the window that's above the desk and closing the curtains

"Thank you" Sonette said as she sat on the bed

"What's wrong?" Margate's mum ask as she sat next to her

"I...I'm scared" Sonette said and Margate's mum pulls her into a hug "I'm lost, I'm scared and I don't know what to do" Sonette then said as she starts to cry

"Let it all out dear" Margate's mum said. Sonette then breaks down in tears and Margate's mum started humming. What felt like hours Sonette was all cried out and her eyes are red and buffy from it all. She then looks at Margate's mum "See, that wasn't too bad" Margate's mum said wiping the tears away

"Thank you" Sonette said as Margate walks in

"Bed time all" Margate said as her mum stands up

"She's right" Margate's mum said as Margate smiles

"Night mum, night Sonette" Margate said walking off. Sonette sighs as she climbs into the bed. Margate's mum then walks around the house to make shore all the doors and windows are lock and curtains are closed. Then she checked to Margate to see she's fast asleep. Then she walks to Sonette's room and smiles to see Sonette asleep. She was worried that she wouldn't sleep because of all the sleeping she's done today. Margate's mum then tucks Sonette in and left the bathroom light on for her. Later that night Sonette was trap in a nightmare of her past


	3. Chapter 3

_Sonette and Sonic are standing in Sonic's lounge room. Sonic has his fist closed and eyes full of anger and Sonette was in tears, begging for Sonic's forgiveness_

"_I'm so sorry Sonic, please forgive me" Sonette begs again_

"_Why should I?!" Sonic shouts_

"_Please, I didn't mean it. I swear" Sonette said _

"_So what! You did it!" Sonic shouts_

"_I really didn't mean for you to fall into the river. I'm sorry Sonic" Sonette said softly and looks away_

"_So why did you do it?" Sonic asks in a deep voice and she looks at him and saw his fur is black and his eyes are red. Sonika then started to freak out because David had red eyes like that _

"_I…I don't know why. We were mucking around, remember" Sonette struggle to say. She then walks back into a wall as Sonic walks up to her "I'm sorry" she whispers_

"_Sorry doesn't cover it" Sonic said_

"_Please don't hurt me" Sonette begs looking away_

"_You took it too far Sonette the Hedgehog" Sonic said in a deep voice as he grabs her shoulders and Sonette looks at her feet_

"_I'm sorry David, please don't hurt me, please. I promise I'll behave and…and do whatever you say and I won't scream ever again, just don't hurt me" Sonette said thinking she was in her past. Sonic looks at her shock as he lets her go and walks back. He the looks into the mirror and saw why she is scared. Sonette waited to be hit, but when nothing happen she looks up at Sonic with fear in her eyes. She then runs out in a blur and stops in Green Hills. She then hears something so she turns around and Metal Sonic grabs her by the neck._

Sonette wakes up and shoots up, breathing heavily. She then looks around and sees she's in the room and sighs as Margate walks in. Sonika looks at her and Margate walks over and sits next to Sonette

"What's wrong Sonette? I heard you scream" Margate asks worried

"Oh nothing, don't worry about me Margate" Sonette said "And sorry for waking you" she then said

"Don't be, I had to get up soon for school" Margate said and Sonette looks at the clock and it read 7:01am

"At this hour of the morning?" Sonette asks

"Yer, didn't you go to school?" Margate asks

"Nope" Sonette said shaking her head "I was always too busy either with my friends at the beach or in Station Square with Sonic or captured by Eggman" she then adds

"You mean the person who owned that base" Margate said

"Yeah, he was the only human back then. He was also mad, trying to take over the world" Sonette said

"So your brother Sonic was the hero back then?" Margate asks

"Yeah, he was" Sonette said sadly

"Oh sorry" Margate quickly said

"Don't be" Sonette said smiling. Then Margate's mum walks in

"Morning mum" Margaret said smiling

"Morning, time for breakfast. I'm cooking pancakes" Margate's mum said walking out

"Come on, after you have eaten you can go back to bed" Margate said walking out. Sonette sighs and follows her. Sonika then sits on the kitchen bench and watch Margate and her mother get breakfast ready. After breakfast Sonette sits in the lounge room and the back of the lounge facing the door. Then Margate's mum walks done in a doctor's outfit and lab coat.

"Ok, I won't get home to late tonight, Margate knows what to do and she gets home around 4. Pain and Lucinda should be here very soon. Don't leave the house and don't get notices" Margate's mum said

"Yes ma'am" Sonette said and Margate walks out in her school uniform

"Is Lucinda and Pain here yet" Margate asks. Then there was a knock at the door

"That must be them" Margate's mum said opening the door and Lucinda and Pain walks in

"Hey" Lucinda said

"Hey" Margate said

"We better get going, don't leave the house" Margate's mum said

"Yes Mrs Rabbit" Lucinda said. Then Margate and Margate's mum walk out and Sonette sat on the couch. She then looks and sees Lucinda and Pain are gone. She then grabs the T.V remote and turns the TV on. There was a man in a suite talking, a human

"_This is our wold, we were here first. Let's take these Mobians out like the wild creators they are" the man said and there was people cheering_

"Liar" Sonette said flipping the channel to another new channel. She saw bodies of Mobians lying on the ground and she goes into shock. Then she saw Lucinda who grabs the control and turns the T.V off. Sonette then looks at her and then back to the T.V

"You weren't meant to see that" Lucinda said as she sits the control down

"What's going on? Why were there Mobians dead?" Sonette asks worried

"We better tell her" Pain said walking out

"Tell me what, what's going on" Sonette asks

"War, that's what's going on" Lucinda said sitting down next to Sonette "For the past 50 years between Mobians and humans, the population of Mobians is 25%, if that. We didn't want to tell you because of everything you been through" Lucinda explains. Sonette sighs as she stands up

"You still should've told me" Sonette said walking to her room. She then sits on the bed and sighs again. Then she saw Pain and Lucinda walk in and sit next to her

"This is why we didn't want to tell you" Lucinda said sadly

"I'm sorry, but when I'm from we had no worries and no war" Sonette said "Now there's war and pure hatred"

"I know, but trust me you haven't seen the worst" Pain said

"What's the worst?" Sonette asks

"Soon we're all be slaves and serve the humans" Pain said

"That's just stupid no offence Lucinda" Sonette said

"None taken, with this war I'm on your side" Lucinda said

"Really, why?" Sonette asks

"You see, I got picked on at school, a lot. It was only by humans too, then on day in year 5 Strom and he others came to my aid. They helped me with everything so I started to hang out with them and to wear gloves. My mum yells at me every night to take them off, that humans should never wear gloves but I don't listen. She still yells at me and now I just ignore her" Lucinda explains "I fight with my friends who became my family. My real family hates me because I am friends with Strom and the others. My dad is a general in the army and he hats your kind with a passion. He can't even look at me anymore. Strom and his family are going to let me move in with them soon, so I really can't wait"

"I don't understand, we were here first" Sonette said

"Were there any humans back in those days?" Pain asks

"Yeah there was one. He's name was Dr Eggman but he was the only one. When he died so did the human population" Sonette said

"That war, 2 thousand years ago" Lucinda said "That's when humans came with the aliens not the other way around" she then said

"That's got to be it" Pain said

"But we can't prove it" Lucinda said

"Yes we can, we have her" Pain said pointing at Sonette

"Wait, how can uses use me? They wouldn't believe you" Sonette said

"Yes they will, your fur. No one has blue fur anymore or emerald green eyes like yours and you can say you believe the year is 2012" Lucinda said

"Worst plan ever and we promised Strom we keep Sonette hidden until said so" Pain said

"Right, but soon people are going to see her" Pain said

"He's right, I can't hide inside all day. I do need freedom" Sonette said "I also could use your help" she then said

"What is it?" Lucinda asks

"That base you found me in, I need to go back" Sonette said

"We'll wait for the others and then we all go, together" Lucinda said

"I need to get there soon, please" Sonette begs

"I can drive" Pain said

"We can't leave the house" Lucinda said

"So, she needs our help Lucinda, remember you said if we can help her we should" Pain said

"I hate it when you use my words against me" Lucinda said crossing her arms

"I know you do, wait here" Pain said leaving

"Are you sure you want to do this Sonette?" Lucinda asks

"Yes, I have to find something" Sonette said

"Well we better wait outside" Lucinda said and the pair walks out to the front. Sonette looks around and got a better look at the house. It is a white two-storied, a red door with a small veranda, a white picket fence, a white male box with the number 23 in gold, a few rose bushes and a few other flowers. She then looks along the empty street and sighs "You ok?" Lucinda then ask

"Oh yeah" Sonette lied. Then a black and red car pulls up. Sonette sighs as Pain got out of the car

"Uses ready?" Pain asks

"I am, Sonette" Lucinda said

"Yeah, let's go" Sonette said. Then the 3 got in the car, Sonette sat in the back and looks out the window as the headed off. Things have changed, but then again it has been 3 thousand years. When they got back to the base Sonette was first out of the car. She then walks in not thinking about talking Lucinda or Pain. She then stops at a door that read 'Power room' above it. Sonette smiles and saw an air vent. She then climbs up, takes the cover off and climbs through it. She then jumps out on the other side and smiles. She then runs over and pulls a huge leaver and the power came on. Then the door opens and Sonette saw Lucinda and Pain

"You shouldn't run off Sonika" Lucinda said as Sonette walks over to them

"Sorry" Sonette said

"What's that?" Lucinda then asks with fear in her voice. Sonette quickly turns around and sees Metal Knuckles

"We meet again, Sonette the Hedgehog" Metal Knuckles said

"What do you want Metal Knuckles?" Sonette asks

"To finally take you out" Metal Knuckles said

"I wouldn't do that Metal Knuckles" a voice said

"Yeah, Metal Sonic said not to hurt her" another voice said. Sonette looks to her left and saw Orbot and Cubot

"Orbot, Cubot" Sonette said

"So back off" another voice said. Sonette looks over to her other side and saw Metal Sonic

"Metal Sonic" Sonette said

"Hello Sonette" Metal Sonic said

"What's going on?" Sonette asks

"We've been waiting for you" Orbot said

"Why?" Sonette ask

"Take these Sonette?" Cubot said walking over to her with the green Chaos Emerald and her necklace. Sonette takes them and looks at Metal Sonic

"What's going to happen now?" Sonette asks as she put the Chaos Emerald away and put the necklace on

"You have to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. It's up to you to protect them" Metal Sonic said

"Now leave, we have to blow the base up, now you are free" Metal Knuckles said

"What, why?" Sonette asks

"We robots can't stay, we must leave and this base has to get destroyed" Orbot said

"So no one knows about you" Cubot said

"Come on Sonette" Lucinda said as she grabs Sonette and the trio runs off. They then got out as the base went up. Lucinda then looks at Sonette

"You know that emerald you have, I got one similar but sky blue" she said

"That's another one, there are 7 all up" Sonette said

"We better go then" Pain said and they all got in the car. They then headed to Lucinda's place and Sonette stares out the window, upset that Metal Sonic and the others are now gone. She could've really used their help

"Hey Sonette" she heard Lucinda said

"Yeah" Sonette said facing the front

"What are these Chaos Emeralds?" Lucinda then asks

"The Chaos Emeralds are seven ancient relics of great power. The Chaos Emeralds' background is shrouded in mystery, and they are known to have existed for millennia along with the larger Master Emerald. The emeralds' power has been passed down into legend, and the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds have together have been described from the emergence of a mysterious power to nothing short of a miracle. It is said on many occasions that those whom manage to harness all seven Chaos Emeralds would gain ultimate power. It is said that in the far ancient past, the Chaos Emeralds was used for many evil purposes. When the gods witnessed this misuse, they created the Master Emerald to control the Chaos Emeralds and balance out their power. The Chaos Emeralds at the Emerald Shrine 7,000 years agoAdded by Ultrasonic9000. Over 7,000 year, the Chaos Emeralds had come to rest at the Emerald Shrine with the Master Emerald on what would become Angel Island. It is known that even in these ancient times, the emeralds and their power was well known and revered in throughout the world. Due to this, the leader of the Echidna Tribe, chief Pachacamac and his followers tried to take the emeralds to gain undisputed power, but in the process they angered the guardian of the Emerald Shrine, Chaos, who used the Chaos Emeralds to destroy their civilization in vengeance, before being sealed in the Master Emerald by Tikal. After this event, the emeralds were named Chaos Emeralds by the remaining echidnas due to their connection with Chaos, and have since been primarily guarded by the echidnas" Sonette explains "So I've been told" she then said

"Who is Chaos?" Pain asks

"Chaos, the god of destruction. He was originally a normal Chao, but contact with the energy of the Master Emerald caused it to mutate into a strange water-like creature. It used its new powers to guarantee clean water around the altar of the Master Emerald, and to protect its fellow Chao. However, 7,000 years ago, when the leader of the Echidna tribe, Pachacamac, attempted to steal the Emeralds for use against his enemies. Tikal, his daughter, resented this idea, worrying that it would upset Chaos and he would bring wrath to them, but Pachacamac did not want to hear it. His warriors stormed the shrine, where the Emeralds reside. Many Chao were injured in the process. Chaos, in a fit of rage, absorbed the negative power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and transformed into Perfect Chaos. As a result, he became a massive water creature. Floods destroyed the civilization, and Chaos avenged the Chao. Tikal linked her consciousness with Chaos' via prayer, and sealed them both into the Master Emerald" Sonette explains

"Wow, how do you know all this?" Lucinda asks

"I ask a lot of question to the right people" Sonette said

"I don't understand, why do you have to protect them" Pain said

"In the wrong hands the whole world can be destroyed" Sonette said

"That's bad" Pain said

"You're telling me, if the humans get it all the Mobians will be killed" Lucinda said

"Which is why I need all the Chaos Emerald, no one can use the power of the Master Emerald unless they have this necklace" Sonette said "It was given to me by my friends Knuckles and Tikal" Sonette then said

"So we better find them" Pain said. They then stop in front of a house and Lucinda gets out and run off "Sonette, could you stop this war?" Pain ask

"I don't know, I guess I can try" Sonette said "I can do a lot of things, but I was never the hero. Sonic was and I was his shadow. Now that he's gone, I guess I should start helping" Sonette said looking out the window

"You ok Sonette?" Pain then asks

"Well yeah, I'm fine" Sonette said as Lucinda walks back and gets in the car

"Got it, now go" Lucinda said and Pain smiles as the drive off

"So what do we do when we get all 7?" Pain asks

"We'll go and look for the Master Emerald" Sonette said

"Great, but this is a big world. It will take years and a lot of money to travel around it" Lucinda said

'If I had my shoes I could do it in weeks and no money' Sonette thought. They then made it back to Margate's house and walk inside. Lucinda then gives Sonette the sky blue Chaos Emerald and Sonika smiles

"So 2 down, 5 to go" Pain said

"Yer, but where could they be?" Lucinda asks

"Anywhere" Sonette said

"So we wait and fill in the others" Lucinda said

"Ok, until then we wait" Sonette said walking off. When Strom and the others came they all sat in the lounge room and Sonette filled them in on what they missed out on.

"So what do they look like?" Ocean asks and Sonette pulls the Chaos Emeralds out

"Wow" Max said

"They're beautiful" Ocean said

"Chao chao" Sky said agreeing with Ocean

"They are and I've seen on in the museum, but white" Samuel said pulling his phone out "I went with my history class" he said showing the photo to Sonette

"Yeah that's a Chaos Emerald" Sonette said

"Well we can't get it, can we?" Strom said

"Where's this museum?" Sonette ask

"On the corner of the main street, you can't miss it" Samuel said

"Well uses better get going" Margaret said

"Right, let's go" Strom said and they walk out

"So what's with all the bags?" Sonette asks as Margaret walks over and picks up 10 huge shopping bags

"Follow me" Margaret said walking off and Sonette sighs as she follows Margaret. She found then walks into her room and saw Margaret sitting the bags on the bed "I go you a few things" Margaret then said

"A few?" Sonette said with a chuckle

"Yeah, I got you pants, skirts, shirts, shocks and that" Margaret said "I couldn't get you shoes because I don't know what you like" she then said

"That's ok, I'm not going far anytime soon" Sonette said

"Well we better get these wash" Margaret said.

Later that night Margaret's mum came home at 8 o'clock and walks up to Margaret's room to find it's empty. She then walks to Sonette's room and found the pair asleep on the double bed and Margaret was under Sonette's arm. Margaret's mum smiles as she remembers her and her sister did that one night. She then walks over to the window close it, locks it and close the curtains.

"Sonic" she then heard Sonette mumble

'She must talk in her sleep' Margaret's mum though

"He will come, he will save me" Sonette then mumbles. Then Sonette shouts up barely breathing and with tears sliding down her face. She then sees Margaret's mum

"What's wrong?" Margaret's mum asks

"Nothing, just a dream" Sonette said as she looks at Margaret who is still asleep

"Don't worry, I'll ask about it tomorrow" Margaret's mum said as Sonette laid back down

"Thanks" Sonette whispers as she closed her eyes

"Night Sonette, Margaret" Margaret's mum whispers as she walks out and left the pair


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sonette wakes up and sees Margate still asleep. Sonette then slowly gets up and walks out and down stairs to the lounge room. She then saw Margate's mum watching the news on the war

"The toll of death of the Mobians has now rise up to 200 this week" a women's voice said and Margate's mum turns off the T.V as Sonette sits down

"Morning Sonette" Margate's mum said

"Morning" Sonette said

"Do you want to talk about last night?" Margate's asks

"I guess" Sonette said "Before I was put in that pod I was tortured for 5 months. It took me that long to give into Eggman because I thought my brother would save me" Sonette explains

"Sonic?" Margate's ask

"Yeah, he never came" Sonette said as she starts to cry "And he never found me" she then said

"Come here" Margate's mum said pulling her in a hug

"I don't understand, why didn't he find me" Sonette said

"I don't know, but you are safe now" Margate's mum said

"Yeah" they heard Margate said. Then Margate runs in front of them "Your apart of our family now" she then said

"Yes, I have to go to work, Margate you have to clean the basement" Margate's mum said getting up "And Sonette, you need a shower" she then said

"Your right" Sonette said getting off and walking off

"I want you to keep a close eye on Sonette, she's still having a hard time getting through this" Margate's mum said

"Yes mum, I will" Margate said running off and got dress. She then walks down stairs and watch her mum leave. A few minutes later Sonette walks down wearing jeans, a black singlet, white shock, her gold necklace and no gloves

"Hey" Sonette said softly

"Come on" Margate said walking to the door under the stairs. She then opens it and Sonette saw more stairs. They then walk down and Margate pulls a piece of sting and the light came on. Sonette the saw piles of boxes and boxes of stuff

"So what do you have to do?" Sonette asks

"Just start cleaning everything out" Margate said "I better start" she then said as Sonette sat on the stairs. Sonette sat there and watch Margate run up and down stairs working. Hours later Sonette saw a black box, so she got up and walks over to it. It was a shoe box, so Sonette picks it up and opens it. She then saw 2 red sneakers with a white strap cuffs and a silver buckle. Sonette then heard footsteps; she looks over and sees Margate "I see you found those"

"Who owns them?" Sonette asks walking over

"I do, but I don't like them so you can have them" Margate said

"Uh thanks" Sonette said walking upstairs and sits on the couch. She then tires the shoes on and smiles as they fit. Then she saw Margate, smiling at her

"Like them?" Margate asks

"Yeah, thanks" Sonette said as the pair walks into the kitchen. Sonette sits on the bench while Margate made them some sandwiches. Sonette told Margate more about her past and what she's been through growing up

"Sorry about your parents" Margate said "And your family"

"Don't be, that's the past and I have to let it go" Sonette said as they started eating

"But still, you muss miss them" Margate said

"More than you ever think" Sonette said as she looks at her wrist and stares at the scares. Margate sighs sadly as she takes Sonette's hands

"I'm sorry Sonette" Margate said

"Don't be, you really have nothing to say sorry for" Sonette said as there was a knock at the door. Margate smiles and walks off and Sonette sighs with relief. Then Margate walks back in with Strom and the others walk in

"Hey Sonette" Strom said

"Hey" Sonette said walking over to him

"So how has your day been" Ocean said

"We're fine" Margate said

"Great, uses ready to go" Pain said

"Why?" Sonette asks and Max throws a cloak at her

"Because we're going to the museum" Max said

"Wait, Sonette can't been seen" Margate said

"That's why she has the cloak" Strom said as Sonette puts the red cloak on. It goes down to the ground and Max walks over and pulls the hood up

"If she keeps her head down no one will see her" Max said

"Alright, Sonette do you want to go" Margate said

"Yes I do, let's go" Sonette said and they all walk out and to the van and they all get in and Pain drives. Sonette looks down at her feet, nervous. She doesn't know why she is, but she just is. Then she felt someone take her hand, she looks and sees Strom. He smiles at her and Sonette smiles back

"You ok Sonette?" Strom asks

"Yer, I'm fine" Sonette said. Then the van stops and Sonette sighs

"Let's go" Ocean said as she opens the door. Sonette the saw tons of humans and a few Mobians. They then got out and Sonette made sure her hood was up. Strom then wraps his arm around her

"Stay close to me" Strom said and Sonette nods. They then walk in and Sonette kept her head down so no one could see her face. They then stop and Sonette looks up and sees the white Chaos Emerald

"That's it for sure" Sonette said softly

"So what do we do?" Ocean asks

"We do nothing" Max said. Sonette then looks at her necklace and saw it was glowing. Strom then walks over to the others and Sonette walks off and kept an eye on the necklace. Then she saw the Master Emerald and smiles

"The Master Emerald" Sonette said softly

"You heard of it" a voice said. Sonette looks to her left and saw a human with light brown hair, green blue eyes and is wearing a white skirt, green and white shirt and white shoes

"Uh yes" Sonette said softly

"My name it Deanna, Deanna Power" Deanna said putting her hand out

"Sonette" Sonette said looking away

"No shake" Deanna said putting her hand down

"Sorry, but I don't trust you" Sonette said

"So what do you know about the Master Emerald?" Deanna asks

"Nothing?" Sonette said "I have to go" she then said as she went to walk off, but Deanna grabs her arm

"I don't think so, you know what this is and your necklace, it is made of the same thing and look how bright it is glowing" Deanna said and Sonette grabs her necklace

"Just let me go" Sonette said

"I don't think so, who are you and why is your fur blue?" Deanna asks

"Why would you care?" Sonette asks and Deanna chuckles

"Let her go!" they heard Lucinda shouts. Then Strom and the others run over and Deanna's grip on Sonette's arm tighten and Sonette winced in pain "I said let her go, now Deanna!" Lucinda shouts

"You can't tell me what to do, little sister" Deanna said

"You leave my friend alone, now" Lucinda said getting in her face. Deanna then lets Sonette go and Strom grabs her and wraps his arms around her. She then buries her face in his chest

"Now leave us alone" Margate said with anger in her voice

"Bye losers" Deanna said walking off and Sonette looks at the others and sighs

"You ok Sonette?" Strom asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sonette said as she made sure the hood was up

"Let's go, before any more of my family come" Lucinda said and they walk off and back to the van. When they all got in Sonette was lost in her thoughts when she heard the door shut Sonette jumps

"You ok" Strom asks worried. Then the van started moving and Sonette sighs

"Yer, I'm fine" Sonette said "Just a little jumpy" she then said

"Where did you go?" Max asks

"I found the Master Emerald, I didn't know it was in there" Sonette said

"So now we know where the 3rd Chaos Emerald is and the Master Emerald. Now we have to find out where the other Chaos Emeralds are" Lucinda said

"Yeah that's that plan, but where do we start" Sonette said. She never had to look for the Chaos Emeralds before

"I have no idea" Strom said and Sonette sighs

"This is going to be hard" Sonette said as they stop

"Come on Sonette" Margret said as she gets out of the van and Sonette follows her. They then walks back to the house and Sonette laid down on the couch and sighs sadly

"What do I do?" Sonette asks herself

"What's wrong Sonette?" Margret asks walking over to her

"I don't know what to do, I mean I always had Sonic to ask and he would always help me. Now I'm alone" Sonette said

"Your never alone" Margret said and Sonette smiles

"Thank you Margret" Sonette said "What's the time?" she then asks

"Uh 5:50" Margret said and Sonette sighs

"It feels later" Sonette said as she stands up and Margret smiles

"Are you feeling ok?" Margret asks and Sonette nods

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired" Sonette said

"Do you want to take a nap?" Margret asks

"No, but I'm thinking about going for a shower" Sonette said as the phone rang

"Sorry" Margret said walking off and Sonette smiles as she runs up stairs. She then jumps on for a hot shower. She then had a flashback of her past

_Flashback_

_Sonette__was screaming as she could feel a cold scalpel run throw her arms. She looks over and sees Eggman laughing as she felt tears sliding down her face, she couldn't stop them_

"_Poor little hedgehog, all alone" Eggman said "No one loves you" he then said_

_End of Flashback_

Sonette then walks back as she breaks down in tears and sits down. Without knowing making a loud bang and she heard a knock at the door

"Sonette, you ok!" she heard Margret said

"Yeah!" Sonette shouts as she pulled up her legs and buried her face in them

"Are you sure?" Margret asks and Sonette didn't answers. She just sat there, crying her heart as much as she could. She cried and cried until she couldn't cry no more. After Sonette was all cried out she got up and turns the water off and grabs a towel and warps it around her. She then walks out and sees Margret waiting "Oh Sonette, are you ok?" Margret asks giving Sonette a hug "Why are your eyes red?" she then asks

"No reason" Sonette said "I'd like to get dress" she then said

"Of course" Margret said letting Sonette go and she walks off. Then Margret heard her mother's voice so she runs down stairs

"Hey Margret" her mother said smiling

"Something's wrong with Sonette?" Margret said worried

"Where is she?" Margret's mum asks

"Her room, her eyes are red and puffy like she's been crying for hours" Margret said as her mum walks off. She then knocks on the door

"Who is it?" she heard Sonette said

"It's me, can I come in?" Margret's mum asks

"Yeah" Sonette shouts and Margret's mum walks in and sees Sonette curled on the bed, shacking. She walks over and sits down at the head of the bed. Then Margret walks in and stands near the door

"What's wrong?" Margret's mum asks

"It won't go away" Sonette said with fear in her voice

"What won't?" Margret asks walking over

"The pain and the memories" Sonette said softly "They keep coming back, why won't they go"

"Because it is too soon" Margret's mum said. Then she saw blood on the blue sheet and goes into shock. She then grabs Sonette's wrist and saw some cuts. Sonette then open her hands and there was a razor blade in her hand

"Mum, what do we do?" Margret asks scared

"Get the first aid kit" Margret's mum said taking the blade and sitting it on the bedside table. Margret then runs off as her mother got a better look at the cuts

"I'm sorry, I'm ashamed of it" Sonette said letting her ears fold flat

"It's ok, everything will be ok" Margret's mum said and Sonette gives her a weak smile

"No it won't, trust me nothing will ever be ok" Sonette said softly. Margret then walks back in with the first aid kit and hands it to her mother who then wraps Sonette's wrist up tight. Sonette fell unconscious while she did so. Margret's mum then tucks Sonette in and grabs the razor blade and walks to Margret

"Why did she do it mum?" Margret asks shock

"I don't know dear" her mum said walking out

"Oh Sonette" Margret said walking out slowly, leaving Sonette. She then walks over to her mum with sadness in her eyes "Mum what can I do for Sonette to help her?" Margret asks and her mother sighs

"I don't know, why don't you asks Strom's parents" her mum said and Margret sighs

"No, I'll ask Strom tomorrow" Margret said


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sonette wakes up confused and sore. She then looks at her wrist and she remembers what she did and sighs sadly

'I'm such an idiot' Sonette thought as she rubs her head. She then looks at the time and it read 10:23am. Sonette got up and walks down stairs and saw Margate's mum cleaning the house. Margate's mum then sees Sonette and walks over to her and gives her a hug

"You had me so worry Sonette" Margate's mum said

"I'm sorry" Sonette said

"Don't be, sit" Margate's mum said and the pair sits down at the kitchen table and Margate's mum made 2 cups of coffee

"I guess I should start talking" Sonette said picking the cup up

"That would be nice" Margate's mum said

"Well as I said, my past is coming back in my dreams and random flashbacks" Sonika said

"And in the shower" Margate's mum said

"Uh yeah" Sonette said as the flashback came back

"What is it?" Margate's mum asks. Sonette sighs and tells her the flashback and Margate's mum sighs sadly. Sonette then told her about that dream she had about Sonic and her and Margate's mum goes into shock "That's why I've been really upset, if you think that's bad you should wait to you hear about my past" Sonette said. Then Margate and Strom walks in and Sonette start drinking the coffee

"Hey Sonette" Margate said walking over to her

"Hey" Sonette said softly

"How are you feeling today?" Strom asks

"I'm fine" Sonette said looking at Margate's mum

"Sonette just woke up and doesn't need to be crowed" Margate's mum said getting up. Strom and Margate walks off and Margate's mum looks at Sonette

"When they go you and I need to talk" Margate's mum said and Sonette nods slowly. She needed to talk to someone and Margate's mum is the only one she really trust "Good" Margate's mum said walking off. Sonette then finish the coffee and sits the cup in the sink. She then walks out as Margate and Strom leaves. Sonette then runs upstairs and went to her room. She then got dress into a white top and skirt. Then Margate's mum walks in and they sat on the bed

"Umm don't tell anyone about this, please" Sonette begs

"I won't" Margate's mum said. Sonette then told Margate's mum everything about her life, form the car accident, her mother's death, her life when she was known as Blueberry and all the things she's done wrong, David and everything thing he did to her, her first adventure with Sonic and Tails and the 5 months of pain and toured. When she was done Sonette laid down using Margate's mum's lap as a pillow

"That's why I don't like talking" Sonette said softly

"So this isn't the first time you cut" Margate's said as Sonette stands up

"Yeah and look" Sonette said lifting the back of her shirt to show the word 'Blueberry' that you could see clear as daylight

"Oh my, that looks like it hurt" Margate's said running her hand along it

"It did and I'm stuck with this for the rest of my life, but I'm used to it" Sonette said as she let her shirt go and Margate's mum stands up

"Thank you for telling me the truth" Margate's mum said

"Thank you for listening" Sonette said as she gives Margate's a hug

"You're welcome dear" Margate's mum said "Now you must be hungry" she then said and Sonette looks at her and smiles "Come on" she then said and the pair walks down stairs. Then the door was kicked in and 2 men ran in with guns

"What's going on?" Margate's mum asks taking Sonette's hand

"We are after the hedgehog" a man said

"Do you have a warrant?" Margate's mum asks

"Do we have a warrant?" the man asks

"We don't need one with your kind" another man said

"Plus we are orders straight from Mr Power himself to get the blue hedgehog" the first man said as Strom and Lucinda runs in

"No, how did he find out" Lucinda said

"Hand her over or someone will get hurt" the first guy said

"Don't touch her" Strom said running in front of the men. They then push into a wall and Sonette runs over to him

"Strom" she said

"You have to run" he said with pain in his voice

"Come on rat" the man said

"Wait her and let me get dress at least" Sonette said walking to the room. She then got dress into red top, black pants, her necklace, the red sneakers and white gloves. She then grabs the Chaos Emeralds and kept them with her and walks down stairs. Then Strom walks over to her

"You can't go with them" Strom said and Sonette gives him a hug

"Trust me" she whispers in his ear. Then one of the men grabs her and drags her out and into the back of a van. Sonette then saw they were moving and smile 'I wonder where they're taking me?' she thought as she starts at the small windows on the back doors. Hours later the van stops and Sonette heard voices. She moved to the side of the van to listen in

"Did you get her?" a strong male's voice asks

"Yes sir, just like you told us to sir" a softer male's voice said, it was one of those who came and got her. Then the doors sung open and she saw a man standing there. He was tall and full of mussels. He has back grisly hair, tan skin and it looks like he's stand in the sun way too long, brown eyes under bushy eyebrows and he's wearing what looks like an army uniform with the words 'General' on a badge. Sonette moved to the front of the van and he smiles

"You're a smart rodent, but you don't get a choice" he said "Privet, come her" he then said

"Yes General Zack" the man said

"Get her" General Zack said and the man jumps in and pulled Sonette out and General Zack grabs her shoulders and smiles "You aren't getting away" he then said. Sonette gives him a death stare as he drags her into the base. Sonette got a good look around; she doesn't want to get lost when she does get out. They then walk to an elevator and General Zack pulled a card form his pocket and swipes it and the doors open. He then pushes Sonette in and he walks in. then he hits the button with the numbers '13' on it and they went down. He then grabs Sonette and he smiles "Don't bother planning an escape, the only way to get through this base is with a card like this and you don't have one rodent" he said putting his card away

'Not yet' Sonette though smiling

"What are you smiling at?" General Zack asks and Sonette looks away. Then the doors open and he drags Sonette out. Then they walk down a corridor that lead to a grey door with 2 men in army uniform standing in front of it. Then General Zack nods and one of them open the door and General Zack pushes Sonette in. she looks around and saw a single bed with a grey blanket, a bedside table, a grey desk and a grey metal chair. She then looks back and saw General Zack smiling "Enjoy your stay" he said walking out. She then walks to the door and place her ear against it "Make sure she stays put" she heard General Zack said

"Yes sir" the two other men said at the same time

'Great' Sonette thought. She then saw a camera in the front right hand concern. She smiles as she stares at it and sits on the bed 'Now all I have to do is wait' she then thought as she stares at the camera smiling


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette sat there for what feels like forever and waited for someone to come down, but no one did. Sonette then got up and look around. This isn't the first time she's been locked in a room and it won't be her last. Then she got an idea and grabs the metal chair and looks at the camera. She smiles as she throws the chair and smashed the camera first throw and smiles. She then sat on the foot of the bed and stares at the door. Then General Zack slams the door open and Sonette smiles

"What gave you the right to break that camera!" he shouts and Sonette cross her arms still not talking to him. He then grabs her and slams her into the wall and she grunts. Sonette then push him and smiles as she got his cared and hid it quickly. He then slams her into the ground and kneels over her and kept her down. He then grabs her left arm and twists it back and Sonette screams

"Dad" a female voice shouts. Sonette looks over and sees a lady at the door. She has strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin and is wearing a black dress and black shoes

"Not now Allison" General Zack said

"Yes now, let the hedgehog go" Allison said and General Zack got up and walk off as Sonette rolls over so she was on her back and grabs her left arm. Sonette then went to sit up and Allison runs over, crouch next to her and helps her "I'm sorry about my father" she then said

"So you're a Power too" Sonette said

"Yeah, who have you meet?" Allison asks

"Well your dad, Deanna and Lucinda"

"Lucinda, how is she?"

"Well fine, she helped me yesterday"

"Why did you push my dad?"

"I can't tell you, you might wreck my plan"

"Are you trying to escape?"

"Yeah, well there goes that plan"

"Come with me, I want to show you something" Allison said standing up and helping Sonette. They then walk off and Allison grabs Sonette's arm. They then walk into the elevator and Allison hits the number '18' and they went down

"Where are we going?" Sonette asks worried

"My lab, don't worry" Allison said. When then doors open Allison drags Sonette to her lab and seals the doors shut. Sonette then saw the pink Chaos Emerald and walks over and picks it up

"The 4th Chaos Emerald" Sonette said

"So you do know what it is" Allison said as Sonette hands it over

"Yer, look" Sonette said pulling the green and sky blue Chaos Emeralds out "There are 7 up" she then said putting them away

"So what are they?" Allison asks

"The Chaos Emeralds are seven ancient relics of great power. With all 7 and in the wrong hands the whole world could be destroyed" Sonette said. Allison then hands the pink Chaos Emerald

"Keep it, if I'm right my dad would wipe your kinds off the planet" Allison said and Sonette smiles as she hides it

"Thanks, that's 3 down 4 to go" Sonette said "I have to wait to get the one in the museum last"

"I can get it"

"Really, how?"

"I'm a Power, plus I put it there I'll just say I need it back"

"Later, I still need the yellow, red and the blue one"

"Well good luck with that"

"Wait can't you find them?"

"I can" Allison said walking to her laptop. After a while Allison smiles "Ok I found 2 of them including the one in the museum. The other 1 is lock up in a base under my dad's name. You'll need his card to get in" Allison explains

"You mean this" Sonette said pulling it out

"How did you?" Allison asks shock

"Well call me sticky fingers; I got it out of his pocket" Sonette explains putting it away "So now what?"

"Well we get you out of here" Allison said grabbing Sonette and walking out. They then walk to the elevator and she hits the button '1' and Sonette looks at her worried

"Won't you get into trouble?"

"Well yeah, but my dad said you're under my supervision so I'll have to stay with you"

"I can live with that, but I live with Margate and her mum"

"I know, my dad told me" Allison said. Then the elevator doors open and they walk off to what looks like a car park. They then walk to s silver car and get in. Allison smiles as they headed off to the gate and they were let out. There was a long silent before Allison spoke "So who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what is your name?"

"Sonette, Sonette the Hedgehog"

"Ok, why is your fur blue, I mean you're the first Mobian I've seen with blue fur"

"Well I'm over 3 thousand years old. Your sister and the others found me in a statics pod. When I was put in it the years was 2012 and now it's 5012"

"I'm sorry, it must be hard losing everyone you love"

"It is, I miss my brother and he was my only family"

"Well let's get you back to the other" Allison said smiling and Sonette smiles. Sonette the stares out the window and watch the world pass by. Hours later they stop in front of Margate's house as the sun started setting. She then saw Margate, Strom and Lucinda outside. Sonette and Allison got out of the car as Strom, Margate and Lucinda runs over

"Sonette" Margate said giving her a hug

"How did you get out?" Strom asks

"I had help" Sonette said looking at Allison

"Why is my sister here?" Lucinda asks as Sonette walks over to Allison

"Let's talk inside" Sonette said and they all walk in. Sonette saw they got the door fixed. Then Margate's mum walks out and smiles when she saw Sonette and Sonette gives her a hug

"Oh Sonette, thank god you're alright" Margate's mum said

"I'm fine, thanks to Allison" Sonette said "She got me out and gave me this" she then said pulling the pink Chaos Emerald out

"A Chaos Emerald" Lucinda said and Sonette smiles

"Yeah and the next one is in a base lock under father's name and you'll need his card" Allison said as Sonette puts the emerald away and pulls out the card

"Which I have" Sonette said smiling

"How did you get it?" Lucinda asks shock

"Sticky figures" Sonette said putting it away. They all then walk to the lounge room. Margate, Strom and Lucinda sat on the couch. Margate's mum sat in an arm chair and Allison sat in the other and Sonette stands in front of them

"So what do we do?" Margate's mum asks

"I'm working on it" Sonette said

"Maybe you could go and see someone who could help" Allison said pulling a picture out and walking over to her "He's the leader of the Freedom fighters" she then said handing her the picture. Sonette looks at it shock for it is Shadow

"What's his name?" she asks

"Shadow the Hedgehog, no one knows who he is" Allison explains

"Well now you do, where could I find him?"

"He has a base just outside of town but no one can get in"

"Well I can" Sonette said walking off. She then walks outside and runs off in a bur and found the base and saw 2 huge bears outside. Sonette walks over and one walks to her

"Beat it kid!" he said in a deep voice

"Not until I see Shadow the Hedgehog" Sonette said crossing her arms

"Mr Shadow isn't seeing anyone and he won't see you kid" the other bear said

"Well I'm not moving until I see him" Sonette said

"What's going on out here?!" Shadow's voice shouts. A bear walks back and started talking to Shadow but Sonette couldn't pick up any words. Shadow then walks over with a gun and points it at her. He looks like he's in his 30's and is wearing a black drench coat, black pants, a black belt, his white gloves with his Inhibitor Rings and his normal shoes

"Really Shadow, is that how you greet an old friend" Sonette said as he puts his gun down

"Sonette?" he said confused

"Well hello Shadow, I missed you too" Sonette said placing her hands on her hips. Shadow chuckles as he puts away and Sonette smiles "Long time no see" she then said giving him a hug

"How are you even alive" Shadow asks as the pair walks inside the base

"I was put into a statics pod by Eggman for 3 thousand years Shadow, no one found" Sonette explains

"I'm sorry Sonette, we did look"

"Don't be, I guess I'm not taking this well"

"Well we could use someone like you"

"Yeah I heard about the war going on, I don't understand" Sonette said as the walk into what looks like the control room and a few Mobians working on computers

"They started it, started killing our kind. Tons of Mobians have died and we're losing numbers fast" Shadow explains

"What do we do?" Sonette asks

"We take all the humans out"

"Not all of them"

"Yes all, why would you say that?"

"Well 2 of my new friends are humans and they both have saved me"

"They have to die Sonette" Shadow said

"No they don't! Just the ones who are in this war, what about the kids who want nothing to do with this and other people who want nothing to do with this!" Sonette shouts getting into Shadow's face and Shadow slaps Sonette and knocking her over. Sonette looks at shock and Shadow sighs

"I'm sorry Sonette" he said as Sonette got up

"Nice to know you care" Sonette said as she wipes the blood off her mouth and walks off and out. Then someone wraps their arms around her waist and picks her up Sonette started kicking "Let me go!" she screams

"I'm sorry Sonette" she heard Shadow said. She looks back and into his crimson red eyes and stops kicking

"You have no idea what Eggman did to me before he put in that pod. I was tortured and he told me no would come for me. For 5 months I thought Sonic would find me but he didn't" Sonette said as she starts to cry. Shadow then sits her down and she turns around and gives him a hug

"I'm sorry Sonette, I really am" Shadow said

"Why did this have to happen? I was happy, why couldn't he leave me alone" Sonette said through tears and she buries her face into his chest "Why Shadow?"

"I wish I knew Sonette, I do" he said looking at her and saw she was half asleep. He smiles as he picks her up bridle style and she didn't fight him. He then walks inside and he heard light snoring. He looks at Sonette and saw her fast asleep. Shadow then walks to his room in the base and sits Sonette on his bed "Everything will be fine Sonette, I promise" he said


	7. Chapter 7

When Sonette wakes up, she's completely lost. She then looks around and sighs as she remembers what happened. Then she remembered Strom and the others. She gets up and walks off and runs into Shadow

"Morning Sonette" Shadow said

"Morning" Sonette said looking away "I have to go, I have my friends waiting" she then said looking at him

"When do I get to meet them?" Shadow asks

"I could get them to come here" Sonette suggested

"Fine, even the humans" Shadow said walking off. With a sigh Sonette runs back to Margret's place. Then she saw Strom walk out and he smiles as he saw her

"Sonette" he said running to her

"Uh hey" Sonette said smiling

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing" Sonette said walking inside and Strom followed

"What's the plan?" Pain asks

"We go and see Shadow, he wants to meets uses. All of uses" Sonette told them

"All of us?" Allison asks shock

"Yeah, just trust me, please" Sonette begs

"I'll get the van started" Samuel said running off

"Ok, let's go" Margret said "Come on mum, I want you to come too" she then said

"Ok, I'll come" Margret's mum said

"Let's go then" Sonette said. They all then go into the van, Margret sat at the front with Samuel who is driving and her mum while the rest sat at the back. Sonette sighs as they started moving

"What's wrong?" Allison asks worried

"Nothing, just thinking about an old friend" Sonette said smiling "The funny part is she has the same name as you Allison"

"She did?" Allison asks

"Yeah, Allison Rose. She was like an older sister to me; she had a daughter named Angel, a younger sister named Amy and a cousin named Sophia" Sonette explains "They were great friends and Amy was also like a little sister to, her and-" she then started but never finish

"And who?" Strom asks and Sonette looks away

"No one" she whispers. She can't say Rosie's name out loud

"What is it?" Pain asks

"It's nothing, just drop it" Sonette told them as she got up and walks to the door. No one sat near it so she opened it

"Sonette" everyone shouts. Sonette then jumps out as the others run over. They then look at her shock as she runs beside the van. She then looks at them and wink and disappears in a blue blur

"Did that just happen?" Strom asks

"Yeah it did" Ocean said smiling "She was so fast"

"Yeah, too fast" Max said "What was her brother's name again?"

"Sonic" Lucinda

"Faster than the speed of sound" Ocean said

"Chao chao" Sky said agreeing with Ocean

"That has to be it" Strom said. When they got to the base they saw Sonette with Shadow. They then stand in a line in front of the van and Sonette smiles

"So this is them" Shadow said

"Yeah, I owe them my life Shadow" Sonette said

"Come in" Shadow then said walking off. They then followed him. Allison and Lucinda stayed close to Sonette. They then walk into a room that has a huge table with about 20 chairs around it. They all then sat down and Shadow sat at the head of the table

"So what do we do about this war Mr Shadow?" Ocean asks

"I don't know yet" Shadow said standing up

"Hey Shadow, is Angel Island still in 1 piece?" Sonette asks getting up and walking to him

"Last time I check it was but humans as there" Shadow explains "You're not thinking about-"

"Yup" Sonette said cutting him off

"That could work but they could try and take it"

"But we should be there not them"

"But what do you do when you get it back up?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far. At the moment I'm looking for the Chaos Emeralds"

"Well I've got one" Shadow said pulling the red Chaos Emerald out "Take it" he then said throwing to her and Sonette smiles as she catches it

"Thanks Shadow" Sonette said putting it away

"So what do we do?" Allison asks

"You take me to that base where the Chaos Emerald is" Sonette said looking at them "Because I'm getting it"

"But how?" Strom asks

"Allison takes me to the base" Sonette told them

"But they'll lock you up" Lucinda said

"That's the plan" Sonette said with a chuckle "While I'm there Allison can find where about the emerald is so I can get it"

"Meanwhile you sit in a cell" Max said

"Wouldn't be the first time" Sonette said smiling "And the rest of uses go home"

"And if anything goes wrong and they come after you, come here and uses will be safe" Shadow said

"Thank you Shadow" Margret's mum said

"You're welcome" Shadow said smiling

"We better go, thank Shadow, again" Sonette said as the others stand up

"You're welcome, you might want to hand on to these" Shadow said walking to a draw and pulls to gold wristbands. He then walks back and Sonette sighs "They were Amy's" he said handing them over. Sonette sighs as she puts them on, they just fit

"Thanks" she said "What happened to them Shadow?"

"Sonic and Amy got married, had a few kids. He named their eldest daughter Sonette, after you" Shadow explains "He always said it was he's fault that you were gone, why?"

"We got into a fight. We were by a river and I accidently pushed him in, I didn't mean to and I got him out. He was mad so when we got to his place her started yelling. At one stage I thought he was David and you remember what David did to me. Sonic had the black fur and the red eyes. I just ran off and Metal Sonic got me" Sonette explains "I really didn't mean for him to fall into the river"

"I'm sorry Sonette"

"Don't be Shadow, there's nothing anyone can do" Sonette said "Come on, we better go" she then said walking off with Strom and the others. They then made it back to the van and Sonette sighs

"Now what?" Strom asks

"We have to what we have to do, Allison do you think you could help with that Chaos Emerald" Sonette asks looking at her

"Yeah, my father would let me" Allison said. Then her phone went off. She grabs it and sighs "It's dad"

"Answer it" Sonette said. Allison walks off as she answers the phone

"As for the rest of uses, stay safe and don't do anything that will get uses notices" Sonette told them and they nods. Allison walks over

"He wants you back Sonette and at the same base he has the emerald at, but it's in the middle of the desert" Allison explains

"That's fine with me, I guess" Sonette said "We better get moving" she then said. They all then got back into the van and headed back to Margret's place. When they got there Allison and Sonette said their goodbyes and headed off. They went back to the first base Sonette was at. From there Sonette was cuffed and they went into a jeep and they headed to an airport where they got onto a privet jet and headed off. Allison stayed close to Sonette; she could tell that Sonette was worried. When they got to desert base it was night and Sonette was cold. They then saw General Zack as he walks over

"Father" Allison said

"Take Allison to my offices, I'm taking the rat" General Zack said grabbing Sonette's arm and drags her off. Then he pulls out a card as the stop at an elevator. He then swipes it and the doors open. They then walk in with Allison and another person. He was just shorter than Allison has black hair, tan skin and brown eyes

"Why do I have to go to your offices dad?" Allison asks as General Zack pushes the button with the number '23' on it

"Because I said and I'm sure your brother Mark will stay with you" General Zack said

"Yes father" Mark said

"Ok father" Allison said as the doors opens. She then walks out with Mark and General Zack hits another button but this time with the number '36' on it. Sonette sighs as she walks to the back and leans into the wall. General Zack looks at her and smiles, a smile that sends a shiver down Sonette's spin. Then he grabs her and pulls her close. She then tries to get out of his grabs but he just throws her out of the elevator as it opens. She then sighs as he walks up to her and grabs her again. They then started walking along a green line on floor. They then stop at another metal door with 2 men at the front. One opens it and General Zack pushes Sonette in. the door was closed and Sonette sighs

"Uh hello" a female voice said. Sonette looks around and then saw a young two-tailed fox cub. He has sky blue fur with white fur on his chest, muzzle and tails, purple eyes and has no clothes on

"Hello, what's your name?" Sonette asks

"Experiment 1" the kid said

"That's not a name"

"It isn't" the kid said shock "But that's what they say it is"

"What else?"

"One did call me Eragon"

"Eragon, well from now on we'll call you that"

"Ok" Eragon said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Strom, Ocean, Sky, Margret, Max, Pain, Samuel and Lucinda are sitting in the lounge room in Margret's house worried about Sonette

"I hope she's ok" Samuel said worried

"Me too" Ocean said

"Chao chao" Sky said sadly

"I'm sure Allison is looking after her" Lucinda said

"I hope she is" Strom said "I still think she shouldn't have gone" he then said

"I agree" Samuel said "Who knows what General Zack will do to her"

"We should stop thinking negative and start thinking positive" Margret told them

"I don't do that" Pain said in a deep voice

"We all know that" Max said

"What's wrong Pain?" Margret asks. He was just staring at a mirror and he hasn't blinked

"He's having a vision" Lucinda said getting up and running to him. He then collapse and Lucinda catches him and sits down. They others then run over worried

"He's never passed out after a vision" Ocean said scared

"I know, so what's going on?" Lucinda said

"Mum!" Margret shouts and her mum runs in

"What is it?" she asks

"It's Pain, look" Samuel said

"Oh my" Margret's mum said shock

"He just passed out" Lucinda said "I'm worried; this is the first time he's done this"

"As we should be" Margret's mum said "I better call his mother" she said walking off. Lucinda then moved so her legs are beside Pain and his head on her leg

"This is getting out of hands" Strom said

"What do we do?" Margret asks

"We wait" Max said "He'll wake up soon, I hope"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Allison is sitting in her father's office with Mark waiting for him to come in. Then he walks in and she stands up and face him

"Why am I here?" she asks

"Mark, leave us" General Zack said and Mark walks out without a word "What were you thinking, taking the hedgehog" General Zack then said

"I don't regret my action father" Allison said "But she's back so don't worry"

"You are very luck that she is back" General Zack said as he starts circling her "Or there would've been big problems" he then said

"I know that father" Allison said

"Good and don't forget it, now go back to work" General Zack ordered

"Yes father" Allison said walking off. She then went to find Sonette but runs into Mark

"Hey sis" he said

"What do you want?" Allison asks with discuss in her voice

"Well to talk about that hedgehog"

"I have no time to talk Mark, I need to find her"

"She's with that fox but that's not the bad news"

"Ok, what's the bad news?"

"Father is going to torture her" Mark said and Allison goes into shock "Now"


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette was sitting in the room with Eragon on her lap. She gave Allison the card so she can get the Chaos Emerald. Then 2 men walks and one was Mark

"Get up" Mark said. They didn't do anything so Mark grabs Eragon's tails and the other man grabs Sonette

"Hey!" Eragon shouts

"Shut up!" Mark told them as they started walking

"What do you want?" Sonette asks

"Just shut up" the other one said

"Make me" Sonette said as they stop at a door with another man. Mark nods and then the door then opens and Sonette and Eragon was drag into the room. Sonette then saw a metal table and knew straight away what was going to happen. She couldn't breathe or move as the memories of what Eggman did come back. Then she heard Allison's voice and she looks back and sees Allison runs in

"What's going on?" Allison asks

"Get out of here Allison" General Zack said walking in

"No dad, I know what you are going to do to Sonette and I won't let you torture" Allison said facing him

"Sonette?" General Zack said confused

"That's her name, I won't let you hurt her" Allison told him. She then grabs Sonette who then grabs Eragon and they walk to the far concern. Then Allison turns her back to General Zack and pulls out the blue Chaos Emerald and hands it to Sonette who puts it away

"Go" Allison said softly and Sonette nods

"Get the hedgehog and the fox, now!" General Zack shouts. Sonette smiles and runs off in a blur and Allison face her father

"You can't get them now" Allison said

"Mark, get your sister to a holding cell, now!" General Zack told him. Mark then grabs her and drags her off

"Did you give her the emerald?" Mark asks

"Yeah, she's gone" Allison said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette made it back to Margret's place and Strom was outside with Lucinda. They then run over to her and Sonette smiles

"You got out" Lucinda said

"Yeah, thanks to Allison" Sonette said

"Are you ok?" Lucinda asks

"Yeah" Sonette replays "We're fine" she then said sitting Eragon down

"Who's the kid?" Strom asks

"Eragon, he was in the base" Sonette explains "He's staying with me"

"She's my mummy" Eragon said taking Sonette of guard

"You adopted him?" Strom asks

"Uh yeah, he has no one and I know how that feels" Sonette explains

"Well let's go inside" Lucinda said and they all walk inside. Eragon has a tight grip on Sonette's leg and Sonette smiles

"Hey Sonette" Margate said

"Hey" Sonette said smiling

"Who's the kid?" Max asks. Sonette looks down at Eragon

"Eragon, he was in the base and I'm guessing he's been there his whole life" Sonette explains and Eragon nods

"Poor thing" Margate said as her mother walks in

"Let me guess, another guest" Margate's mum said

"Uh yeah, sorry but I couldn't leave him behind" Sonette explains "He looks too much like an old friend of mine"

"Really, who?" Samuel asks

"My little brother Tails. The only different is his fur and eye colour" Sonette told them. She then looks and around and saw Pain is missing "Hey, where's Pain?"

"Home, he had a vision and he fell unconscious, which is a first" Strom explains

"Sometimes that happened to my little sister, he'll be fine" Sonette said

"What's her name?" Max asks. Sonette then looks away

"Uh don't worry about it" Sonette said

"Sonette, what's wrong?" Margate's mum asks worried

"I…I can't say her name out loud, ok" Sonette told them "I just can't" she said as she clench her fits

"Why?" Samuel asks. Sonette looks at Eragon who was looking at her confused. She then looks back and then runs off in a blur

"Sonette!" Lucinda shouts

"Good on Samuel" Ocean said hitting him

"What did I do?" Samuel asks confused

"She doesn't want to talk about her past and she shouldn't have to answer our question unless she wants to!" Ocean shouts at him

"Will she be back?" Eragon asks taking Margate's mum hand

"Yes dear" Margate's mum said "She just needed to find someone" she then said and Eragon smiles

"Oh ok" he said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette ran around just to get away from the question, they were staring at her and asking too many question. She then stops in a forest and she sighs sadly. She then sits down on a log and stares at her feet

'Why did they have to ask questions?' she thought. She then heard people running and heading her way so she stands up and looks around. Then a group of Mobians run out, some were just babies "Are uses alright?" Sonette asks

"No, we need help" a young female snow leopard said with fear in her voice

"Ok, follow me" Sonette said. Shadow's base is nearby and all she has to do is to get them there. She then runs off with the other following. Then she runs into Shadow and she smiles

"Sonette" he said shock

"Hey Shadow, we have a small problem" Sonette said and Shadow saw the others. Then they heard a gun shout "Shadow we have to get these people to safety"

"Follow me" Shadow shouts as he runs off. The others followed and Sonette saw other men with guns

"Keep going!" Sonette shouts as they kept running. She the, to make sure they don't get chased. She then heard a gunshot and it just misses her head. She kept going and she didn't want to look back. Then she another shot was heard and Sonette screams as she felt it hits her shoulder. She stops against a tree and she heard the men shouting. She then runs off in a blur and headed back to Margate's place. When she walks in she only saw Margate, her mother, Eragon and Lucinda.

"What's wrong Sonette?" Margate's mum asks worried as she walks up to Sonette. Sonette sighs as she gives her a hug and Margate's mum saw the blood "Sonette" she said shock as she turns Sonette around "You've been shot" she then said

"What?" Lucinda and Margate said at the same time

"I need the first aid kit" Margate's mum said dragging Sonette to the dining room. Sonette then sat on a chair with her arms on the back of it. She then takes her shirt off and Margate's mum got a better look at the wound

"It's nothing" Sonette said softly as Margate, Lucinda and Eragon walks into the room

"But that's what you say" Margate's mum said as she grabs the first aid kit "But I need to take you to the hospital, I don't have the right equipment here"

"We can't mum" Margate said

"She's right, my father's after her" Lucinda added

"But I have to stich the wound up so it can heal" Margate's mum said

"What else can you use?" Lucinda asks

"Well…get the sowing kit and I'll work with that" Margate's mum told them. Margate then runs off and Eragon walks in front of Sonette

"Hey Eragon" Sonette said

"Are you ok mummy?" Eragon asks worried

"I'm fine" Sonette said with a smile

"This is going to hurt Sonette" Margate's mother said. Sonette then hold her breathe as Margate's mother gets the bullet out. She then sits it on a tissue and sighs with relief

"Did you get it?" Sonette asks

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"Fine, this isn't the first time this has happened to me" Sonette explains as Margate walks back in. Sonette sighs as she closed her eyes and waited. Once Margate's was finish stitching Sonette up she made sure the wound is clean and patch it up. Sonette then stands up and puts her shirt back and smiles

"So what happened?" Lucinda asks

"I was in the forest and a punch of Mobians run out of nowhere. They were being chased and I knew Shadow's base was nearby so we ran off and ran into Shadow. He too them back and I ran a different way and I got shout, that's all" Sonette explains as she walks off and Eragon followed her. Sonette went to her room and laid down on her bed. Eragon then lies next to her and Sonette smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Allison is sitting in the cell waiting for her father. Mark is still with her and he hasn't left, which is a good thing. Then they saw General Zack walk in with 2 other men, scientist

"Where is it?" General Zack asks with anger in his voice

"Where is what?" Allison asks as she stands up and walks to the front of the cell

"The emerald" General Zack said "It is missing"

"Why are you asking me?" Allison asks

"You gave it to the hedgehog, why?"

"Dad, I'm not talking to you" Allison said turning her back to him for the first time in her life. General Zack looks at her shock

"Allison, you're acting like Lucinda so stop it" General Zack told her

"No father, Lucinda is right. War is not the answer but yet here we are" Allison said turning around "And I am sick and tired of living in your shadow just like Lucinda. That's why you hate her so much, because you can't control her, that her best friends are Mobians" she then explains

"Enough!" General Zack shouts

"No, you just can't stand to hear the truth, can you" Allison said. General Zack then walks off and Allison looks at Mark who then pulls out the keys

"Let's go" he said opening the cell. They then ran off and headed back to Margate's place to check on them and to see Sonette and hopes she's there. When they got there they saw Lucinda, Margate and her mother, Sonette and Eragon cleaning after what looks like their dinner. The time is 8:09pm. Sonette walks over to them she's wearing a purple silk singlet with matching pants

"Hello" Sonette said smiling

"I see you got back safe" Allison said as Lucinda walks over

"Yeah I did" Sonette said smiling

"Mark, what are you doing here" Lucinda ask

"Good to see you too sis" Mark said "Look we're sorry"

"For what?" Lucinda asks crossing her arms "For not helping me when I was getting bullied, for letting dad hit me for no reason"

"Lucinda, just talk to them and don't fight" Sonette said

"Why?"

"Because they are your family and once they're gone they aren't coming back" Sonette told her and Lucinda sighs

"Sorry"

"Just talk to them" Sonette said walking off. She then sits down on the stairs and stares at them. There was a lot of talking, tears and Lucinda was the one in tears as she gave Mark and Allison a hug. Sonette smiles as Eragon walks up to her

"Hey mummy" Eragon said and Sonette smiles

"Hey, calling me mum now" Sonette said

"Uh yeah, can I? I've never had a mother before"

"Yes you can" Sonette replay. Then they get up and walk over to Lucinda, Allison and Mark

"Just to be random but this would've never happen if Sonette didn't come into our lives" Mark said and the trio stares at Sonette. Lucinda then gives Sonette a hug

"Thank you" she said

"For what?" Sonette ask confused

"Thanks to you I got my brother and sister back"

"2 down 9 to go, we just have to get the rest of our sibs on our side and mum" Mark said

"Well I don't think Deanna like me" Sonette added "Or your dad"

"I don't think so either" Allison said

"And I need 2 more Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald, but nowhere to hide them" Sonette explains "What do I do about that since the white Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald are in a museum"

"Good point, how are you going to get them" Allison said as the others walks over

"I wish I knew" Sonette then said "But first thing is first, I have a yellow Chaos Emerald to get" she then said

"Well it is late now so we all have to go to bed" Margate's mum said

"She's right, see uses tomorrow" Allison said walking off with Mark and Lucinda. Sonette sighs as she walks off to bed with Eragon. Margate then looks at her mother and said

"Do you think Sonette could be the one dad was talking about, as in a hero to stop this war?"

"I don't know, she could be but we just have to wait and see"

"Ok, well night mum" Margate said running off to her room but checked on Sonette and Eragon before she did. They were fast asleep and Margate smiles as she went to her room and sighs 'Maybe she is' she though walking to her window and stares at the stars 'I wish you were here dad' she then though


	9. Chapter 9

Sonette wakes up the next morning with Eragon in her arms. She then gets up and walks down stairs to see Margate's mother making coffee. Sonette smiles as she walks over to her

"Morning" Margate's mother said "Coffee?"

"Yes please" Sonette said and Margate's mother hands her a cup

"Why are you tired?"

"Eragon, he didn't sleep well last night"

"Why?"

"He said he was scared and it took me forever to get him to sleep" Sonette explains

"Poor kid, at least he's safe"

"Yeah, no one will hurt him ever again" Sonette said smiling. Then they saw Margate walk down, with a sad look on her face

"What's wrong dear?" Margate's asks

"I just had a nightmare" Margate replays

"About?" Sonette asks

"When they took my dad away?"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Sonette said

"Don't be, Lionel was a good man" Margate's mum said

"I better get dress, I have plans with the others" Margate said walking off. Sonette smiles as she saw Eragon walk out yawning

"Mum, I'm hungry" Eragon wines as he walks up to Sonette

"So why is he calling you mum?" Margate's mum ask

"He just wanted a mum" Sonette said as she picks Eragon up

"I never knew my mum" Eragon adds

"Well let's get him something to eat" Margate's mum said walking off. Sonette then sits Eragon at the table and Margate's mum sits a bowl in front of him. He then started eating, Sonette smiles as she walks off and Margate's mum followed

"Does someone have to stay with Sonette?" Margate asks walking out

"No, I'm going to see Shadow and take Eragon with me" Sonette explains as she makes toast

"Ok" Margate replies

"Well I have a full day and won't be home till 8 and here" Margate's mum said handing Sonette a set of keys

"Uh thanks"

"You and Eragon are now part of the family so I think you'll be needing them" Margate's mum explains and Sonette smiles

"Thank you, for eveything" Sonette said smiling. She then had breakfast and walks off to get dress. She then cleans up hers and Eragon's mess. She then picks him up and walks out and locking the door since Margate and her mother are gone and runs off in a blur. She then stops in front of Shadow's base and saw those 2 bears. She then walks up to them and they give her a death stare

"What do you want?" one asks with hatred in his voice

"I want to see Shadow" Sonette replies as she felt Eragon wraps his arms around her neck

"Why should we let you?" the other ask

"Case she's my friend" they heard Shadow said and Sonette smiles as he walks over "So back off" he then said and the bears walk back. Sonette and Shadow then walk in and Shadow notice Eragon "What's with the kid?"

"He's name is Eragon and I've taken him in"

"Come on, I've been looking for any of the Chaos Emerald and found the yellow one" Shadow explains "But I can't get to it" he adds

"Where is it, it's the last one I have to find" Sonette told him

"West, far west" Shadow told her as they walk into the control room "You up for it?"

"As long as you look after Eragon"

"He'll be safe here" Shadow said as Sonette sat Eragon down

"Where am I going?" she asks

"To a city, bigger than this one"

"Wish me luck" Sonette said kneeling next to Eragon

"Are you going mum?" he ask

"Yes and you'll be staying here with Mr Shadow, ok" Sonette told him and Eragon nods "Good, be good" she then said as she stands up and Shadow hands he a commutation watch

"Be careful" he said and Sonette smiles

"You know me Shadow"

"I do and I knew your brother"

"Why do people say that?" she said annoyed and Shadow chuckles. She then runs off in a blur and headed west. She then found the city that Shadow told her and she stops at a sign. It read 'Station Square' and Sonette looks around and sighs as she walks into the new Station Square. It was hug and she saw a lot of humans staring at her and there's a few Mobians. She then stops at a concern and heard yelling. She looks and sees a young girl running from a boy that's a little older them her. The girl has blond hair and is wearing a white dress with a red ribbon around her waist and black shoes. The boy has jeans, a red top and black and white joggers. The girl ran on the busy road not thinking. She then stops and shouts at her brother. Sonette then saw a truck coming and people telling the girl to get off the road. Then Sonette runs in a blur and grabs the kid and off the road just in time. She then sits her down and walks off as she heard people talking. She then went to the park and saw people staring at her but ignored them. She then sits down under a tree and stares at the sky. She then looks down and closes her eyes as she heard voices

"Who is that?" she heard a voice whisper

"I don't know but she saved that young girl, my sister told me she was a blur" another voice whisper.

"Uh miss" she then heard a young girl's voice said. She looks up and opens her eyes and sees the young girl she saved with the boy and a man in a police offices uniform

"Uh hi" Sonette said softly. She's a little worried

"She's the one who saved my life daddy" the girl then said truing to the older man

"What's your name?" the man asks

"Uh Sonette" Sonette said a little scared. He looks strong and she has no change of running at the moment

"Get up" he said and Sonette stands up and kept her back into the tree "Do you have any I.D?" he ask and Sonette shacks her head 'no' "Do you know the law?" he asks and Sonette shacks her head again

"Dad, you're not going at arrest her?" the boy asks shock

"Yeah, she saved me" the girl said

"Cindy, Ken, uses know the law and she broke it" he said as he grabs Sonette and push her into the tree "All Mobians must have I.D's on them at all time" he said as he cuffs Sonette who sighs

'That's a stupide law' she though as she was drag off. Then she was put in the back of a car and sighs. She closed her eyes and waited for something to happen. Later she was pulled out and into a police station. After a few question about her age, height and that she was put into a holding cell. She then saw a tiger around her age. She has long orange hair and blue eyes

"Hey" the tiger said walking up to Sonette who's rubbing her wrist

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Lisa, you?"

"Sonette"

"Why are you here?" Lisa asks

"No I.D, didn't know I needed one" Sonette said "You?"

"Stealing, I took this yellow emerald from a store and no I.D too"

"Did it look like this?" Sonette asks pulling out the sky blue Chaos Emerald

"Yeah it did" Lisa said and Sonette smiles as she puts the Chaos Emerald away

"That's what I'm looking for"

"Why?"

"I need it; long story and you might not believe me"

"Well how are we going to get out?" Lisa asks

"We?"

"Yeah, I want to help and out of here"

"We first we need out of here and I need that emerald" Sonette explains. She then looks around and smiles "Do you have a paperclip or bobby pin?" she asks and Lisa pulls a bobby pin from her hair and Sonette smiles

"I have a bobby pin" Lisa said handing it over

"Now I just need to find that emerald so I can grab it" Sonette said smiling

"Well I can help with that, be right back" Lisa said running off and through the back wall. Sonette smiles as she waited for Lisa to come back. Then Lisa runs back with the Chaos Emerald and hands it to Sonette

"Ok, that was cool" Sonette said putting the emerald away

"You think so; I get picked on because of it"

"Well I think it is" Sonette said looking around "We have to get out of here"

"I can't help you there, I can't take anyone with me" Lisa explains

"Don't worry, I got it" Sonette said running to the front of the cell. No one was around so she picked the lock and opens the cell. Lisa then runs over smiling

"You can pick lock?"

"Yeah and a few other things" Sonette said grabbing Lisa "Hang one" she adds picking her up and running off in a blur. She then stops in the forest near Shadow's base and Lisa smiles

"Wow, you were fast" she said as the pair started walking and Sonette smiles "Where are we going?" Lisa then asks

"Somewhere safe" Sonette said. They then made it back to the base and the pair walk in. Then Sonette saw Shadow and smiles

"Sonette" he said walking over

"Shadow" Sonette said with a small nod

"Who is this?" he then asks

"This is Lisa and she needs a safe place"

"Well follow me" Shadow said walking off and Lisa followed

"Mummy!" she then heard Eragon shout. Sonette looks over as he runs over and jumps at her

"Hey Eragon, have you been good?"

"Yeah, can we go?"

"Not yet, I need to speak to Mr Shadow" Sonette replies as Lisa and Shadow walks back

"Follow me" he said walking off. Lisa and Sonette followed him into a room, same one Sonette was in with Margate and the others "Did you get it?" Shadow asks as Sonette sat Eragon down

"Yeah, with the help of Lisa" Sonette said pulling the yellow Chaos Emerald out. Shadow then picks up a long rectangle metal box and sits it on the table. He opens it and Sonette notices 7 cuts out for the Chaos Emerald. With a sigh she puts the 6 emerald she has in and looks at Shadow

"And the 7th?" Shadow asks

"In a museum, Allison is going to help me. I told her to wait till I get the first 6" Sonette explains

"Well you better get it"

"I know Shadow and I need somewhere for the Master Emerald"

"Bring it here" Shadow told her and Sonette nods

"Mum" Eragon wines

"I know, let's go home" Sonette said smiling


End file.
